


Broken angel

by Major_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_assbutt/pseuds/Major_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's wrong with cas and dean is determined to figure out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should add more chapters or not, please let me know what y'all think

Dean didn't know what was going on with cas   
He was practically mute now   
They'd call him for help he'd drop In without a word   
They'd tell him what they needed, he'd disappear without a word   
He'd come back with whatever it was they needed or with a piece of paper with instructions on it, but he never spoke.   
Dean hasn't told sam but about a month ago him and cas finally got together   
And then cas disappeared for week then came back but hasn't sad a word since   
Dean knows he needs to get to be bottom of this and he is going to and soon 

Cas is once again being thrown against the wall by his attacker   
He knows he should tell dean, maybe he could help  
But Crowley has screamed it and beat it and practically raped it into him   
If he tells dean, dean will never want him again.   
Whenever Crowley starts with him cas comforts himself with thoughts of his first time   
The night him and dean finally got together   
The soft kiss, the hands holding him close afterwards, the way dean lulled him to sleep with a promise to protect him   
And the next morning dean waking him up with a cuddle and a gentle kiss  
That's what makes him cry   
Not Crowley slamming his head into the floor as he climaxes

After cas cleaned himself up he heard dean calling him   
He'd have to go because there's no telling whats going on 

He appears beside dean in his silent way  
Dean looks at him and gives him a small smile   
It's enough to make cas's heart burst   
That sweet smile   
But then dean touches his arm and cas makes the first noise that isn't a fake moan in over a month   
He screams   
Crowleys the only person whos touched him in a month and that was not out of love 

Dean knew something was wrong as soon as cas screamed   
But dean also knew that if he let cas go   
He was liable to disappear and dean wanted to get to the bottom of this now   
He pulled cas into his arms despite  
The protests coming from cas and the screams of intense horror   
If his suspicions were right pulling cas onto the bed would do nothing to help   
So he pulled cas into his lap and set down in the chair   
He softly stroked cas hair and back trying to calm his terrified angel   
Finally cas stops screaming and just looks, well terrified.   
"Cas calm down, it's dean I'm not gonna hurt you, you'll be fine, cas I wanna help you but to help you your gonna need to tell me what happen"  
Cas looks at him half like he understands an half like he has no idea whats goin on   
Finally dean just looks at him "ok" dean thinks to himself "if I can't get him to talk at least maybe I can get him to calm down"  
"Maybe Gabriel can read his mind and tell me what happen"  
"Gabe" dean says aloud "look cas really needs your help" if fills stupid to pray to anyone but cas "come on Gabe he really needs you here"  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;::::::::::::  
Gabe hears deans prayer and comes noticing the pain in his words   
"Gabe" dean said, " something's happen to cas I need your help to find out what"   
Gabriela looks down at his trembling scared brother and puts his hand on his forehead   
He saw the awful things crowley had done to him in the course of this month   
And then he saw the night between cas and dean, how safe cas felt with dean and knew exactly what cas needed   
"Dean" Gabe said "your gonna need to just hold and talk to him until he calms down"   
"Ok" dean said "but what happen"  
"Crowley" Gabe said "Crowley raped him and beat him repeatedly"  
At the mention of the name cas was shaking and screaming again  
"Ok Gabe just go" said The older hunter "thanks for helping but I don't think you being here is calming him down"  
It took all dean had to keep from telling Gabriel to stay with cas while he went and murdered Crowley but he also knew cas needed him now and he was determined to help.   
Gabriel had left but cas was still screaming   
"Cas" dean said "calm down its alright, it's dean, I promise I wont hurt you you just need to calm down"  
Cas had stopped screaming and just looked up at dean then dean saw something click and he could tell cas knew who he was.   
"Dean" cas said weakly   
Dean pulled him closer and just rocked him back and forth   
"It's alright cas your with me and I'll never let him near you again I promise"  
All cas could do was hold onto dean and cry.   
Finally after want felt like forever to dean cas stops crying and is just lying there   
Dean sees the dark circles under his eyes   
"Cas" dean said "when was the last time you slept"   
"Cr... He would only let me sleep in the bed with him aft..e...r" he stuttered   
Dean understood  
"Do you want to sleep in the bed by yourself"  
"No" cas practically screams "please don't leave me alone"  
"Okay would it bother you to lay in bed with me next to you" dean asked   
"Please" his angel says.   
Dean lifts himself and cas up off the chair and lays cas down onto the bed then lays down beside him  
He pulls cas closer to him and wraps his arms around him keeping him close   
Cas buries his head into deans chest and slowly falls asleep   
Dean lays there waiting for the impending nightmares


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is mostly comfort and fluff

Cas had woke more then once that night screaming at someone (not just someone, dean couldn't pretend that cas was screaming in fear at some nameless force, he was screaming at Crowley) to stop. It broke deans heart every time he tried to calm down and hold down a crying screaming scared to death angel, his angel nonetheless. Trying to calm him down this time had been bad.  
Dean had fallen asleep and woke up to a scream of "NO" coming from his arms. Before he could get fully awake cas had already fought his way out of deans arms and fallen off the side of the bed screaming, dean immediately jumped to grab him and calm him down. But that action only caused cas to become more frightened and when dean reached to pull him into his arms, he fought away and backed into the corner with a look of pure panic on his face.  
"Shit" dean said  
Which only caused cas to try and huddle deeper in the corner.  
Dean realized that kindness was the only way to get cas to calm down  
"Cas" dean said softly "it's just me, dean I swear I won't hurt you, just look at me"  
Cas looked up and saw dean, dean moved closer to him and cas slowly tried to stand, but he found himself unable to. He would have fallen flat on his face had it not been for dean catching him.  
Dean picked up his broken angel and carried him bridal style back to the bed. Cas had already passed out again in Deans arms, dean laid him on the bed and pulled him into his arms and cried wishing he could take away his broken angel's pain


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is not the end   
> I don't know when ill finish it but this won't be it

It had been a week since dean had confronted cas about he had been acting so strange it had also been a week since dean had held cas while he cried and calmed him after his many nightmares   
Little had changed   
Cas still talked little to none  
But he had told dean some of the things Crowley had done. Theses conversations (The few they had had) always ended with cas sobbing in deans arms with dean trying to calm him down.   
But it had been a week and dean knew something had to get better or at least change. Cas mostly sleep or pretended to watch tv.   
And many times dean would wake up during the night and cas would be staring at some point on the wall, looking but not really seeing, his eyes glazed over with what would dean could only describe as pure panic.   
This is why dean was going to have this conversation with cas, not because he wanted to beat the shit out if Crowley (even though he did) it was for cas not for his own good. At least that's what he told himself when he sat cas down to tell his idea   
"Cas, I want to go after crowley"   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cas's eyes went wide at the mention of his tormenters name.   
He looked ready to cry until dean reached out and pulled him down into his lap, this claimed him down almost instantly   
"Look cas, you don't ever have to see him again. I'll find him, I'm gonna kill him and then ill come back. He has to pay for what he's done to you"   
Cas looked up at him with what looked,for the first time in a week, like determination.   
"I know" cas said "but you can't always stand up for me, it's about time I learn to stand on my own"   
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Cas you don't have to do this" dean pleads with him "I am more then happy to kill him by myself, I don't want you doing anything your not comfortable with. I'm your protector that's my job"  
Cas looks at him and for the first time in dean doesn't know how long he smiles.   
"I know dean, it's something I need to do"  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Finally

Dean gathered all the things they would need to summon crowley, knowing if he thought dean ha a deal for him he would definitely come.  
"Are you sure about this" dean asked cas. "You can leave and I'll take care of him myself". Dean refrained from saying the king of hells name, knowing that whenever cas heard it he would go mute and his eyes would glaze over with intense fear. Dean didn't know what seeing Crowley would to do to cas, but whatever it may be there was no way it could be good.  
"Yeah I'm sure" cas replied, but dean he wasn't convinced this was a good idea.  
Dean reached out and grabbed his arm  
"Cas, no matter what I'm here"  
His angel looked at him and gave him a sad smile  
" I know dean, I know 

Dean began the summoning spell, but made sure that cas was well behind him as he done so. If there was one thing he knew it was that there was no way Crowley was going to he anywhere close to cas if he could help it, he had to protect his broken angel at all costs  
\------------------------------

Crowley appeared in front of dean the first thing he noticed was that he was trapped in a devils trap, the second was the angel that was huddled in fear in the farthest corner from him. Then he saw the look of pure anger in deans eyes. That didn't stop him from wanting to taunt them both.  
"Dean I think you might want to help your boyfriend he seems a little scared"  
That was all Crowley said before he felt dean punch him and his world faded to black. 

He awoke awhile later tied to a chair, he saw an angry dean and a quite pale cas leaning against the door frame, Crowley knew he was dying so he figured he might as well get one last stab in while he had the chance.  
"Yeah dean it was me I'm the one who broke your angel and you know what as soon as I get the chance I'm gonna brake you to" he started to laugh and revile in his tiny remark until he felt the swift pain of a knife in his arm he looked up in surprise to see deans equally surprised face as cas removed the blade and positioned it right where Crowley's heart is. The last thing crowley hears is "no one threatens dean" before the knife was plunged into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't unsubscribe yet I'm thinking of doing one more chapter


	5. Scars

Dean was standing ready to kill crowley and then Crowley said "Yeah dean it was me I'm the one who broke your angel and you know what as soon as I get the chance I'm gonna brake you to" this shocked dean he didn't think crowley would admit so freely to the tourture he had put the poor angel through. But dean had little time to think on this before he felt the blade being pulled from his the next thing he knew cas was slamming the bald into Crowley's arm. He heard cas say ""no one threatens dean" then he saw cas stab crowly in the heart. Then he saw his angel slump down onto the floor in tears. "Cas" he said softly "are you ok". All cas could do was cry. Dean picked him up and made to carry him to the bed but cas looked up at him and with tears in his eyes said "dean, how can you still want me when I'm so tainted and broken"  
Dean looked at him and placed a small kiss on his forehead "easy" dean replied "it's because I love you" and with those words he placed a soft kiss on his angels lips. "Cas gave him his first real smile in days an as dean laid him on the bed cas pulled him down beside him and kissed him again until they were both breathless and said "I love you to, dean, always."


	6. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here it is   
> I'm not done   
> There's probably going to be a few more chapters   
> Y'all are going to hate me for leaving it here but ill probably have another chapter up by next week :/ 
> 
> This is set 3 years after the events in the last chapter   
> Switches between 3 months after Crowley's death and present day which is 3 years after....   
> Y'all are so going to hate me for this one :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set 3 years after the events in the last chapter   
> Switches between 3 months after Crowley's death and present day which is 3 years after....   
> Y'all are so going to hate me for this one :/

It had been 3 years since Cas killed Crowley....  
He was on his own now though he didn't know exactly how that had happen... Yes he did it all had to do with the night 3 months after the horrific killing of the king of hell   
"3 years ago"  
Cas and dean where laying on the bed   
Cas could fill the panic attack coming on and knew it wouldn't be long before dean realized it.... He hated that he was putting dean through all this   
Dean had enough on his mind   
Dean didn't need to be stuck taking care of him   
He was an angel for fathers sake   
He could most defiantly take care of himself   
At least he thought he could....  
" dean I'm going for a walk"   
Dean looked at him with something cas could only take as clear suspicion   
Cas knew why   
Since that day he dreaded being alone   
He couldn't stand the thought of being alone and someone (not just someone Crowley, he had to start admitting to himself he was beyond terrified that the king of hell would come back) coming and taking him.  
"Alright angel, just make sure you take your phone, if you need me call, don't stay out to long it's pretty cold"   
"Ok I won't" fake smile " I'll see you later, love you"   
"Love you to"   
Dean had gotten to be quite the mothering hen these past 3 months  
But cas knew deep down dean didn't really love him  
He knew he felt like he owed cas for saving him..   
But that wasn't the case at all   
Cas owed him his life   
And cas was bound and determined he was not going to be a burden for dean any more   
No matter what  
He was going to let dean have the peace he needed   
After all   
It wasn't up to him to take care of the broken beyond repair angel   
*******************************************  
Present day   
Dean was in the shower   
Sam could hear the water   
But he also heard something else   
And it was a sound that wasn't uncommon anymore. It was the sound of sobs   
Dean tried his best to hide it   
He even went so far as to start renting him and sam different rooms but that had become to expensive. Because dean wasn't one to cry   
He never had before....   
When ther dad died he didn't cry   
Even when he told sam what had happen to cas he didn't cry   
When cas left he didn't cry just started doing research to try and find him   
It wasn't until a year went by and no sign of cas had been found that dean started crying.... Always when he was alone   
And always low enough where he hoped sam couldn't hear   
But sam always did   
Always.....  
3 years ago   
Cas grabbed his coat and walked out the door   
He didn't look back at dean  
If he did he knew his resolve would crumble   
He knew he had to leave   
If he didn't he would never forgive himself because he was making dean miserable   
Even if dean didn't say anything he knew he was  
So he left   
He walked out of that room and started his journey.


End file.
